Televised Sports for January
These are televised games and the networks they're with for the month of January. (If you wish to add the sports schedule for your network, by all means please do so!) NBA NBA on NBCSN * Jan. 7: San Antonio Spurs @ Portland Trail Blazers (9 PM) * Jan. 8: Milwaukee Bucks @ Indiana Pacers (7 PM) * Jan. 15: Charlotte Hornets @ Detroit Pistons (12:30 PM) followed by San Antonio Spurs @ Atlanta Hawks (3 PM) * Jan. 22: Miami Heat @ Houston Rockets (8 PM) followed by Minnesota Timberwolves @ Los Angeles Clippers (10:30 PM) * Jan. 28: Phoenix Suns @ Houston Rockets (3:30 PM) * Jan. 29: Boston Celtics @ Denver Nuggets (9 PM) NBA G-League on MyTV Sports * Jan. 2: Oklahoma City Blue @ Iowa Wolves (8 PM) * Jan. 10: (NBA G-League Showcase) Santa Cruz Warriors vs. Grand Rapids Drive (12 PM) followed by Austin Spurs vs. Windy City Bulls (2:30 PM) followed by Texas Legends vs. Wisconsin Herd (6 PM) followed by Iowa Wolves vs. Canton Charge (8:30 PM) * Jan. 11: (NBA G-League Showcase) Maine Red Claws vs, Reno Bighorns (1 PM) followed by Long Island Nets vs. South Bay Lakers (4 PM) * Jan. 17: Greensboro Swarm @ Wisconsin Herd (8 PM) * Jan. 24: Rio Grande Valley Vipers @ Iowa Wolves (8 PM) * Jan. 31: Rio Grande Valley Vipers @ Memphis Hustle (8 PM) NBA G-League on RDN Sports * Jan. 6: Santa Cruz Warriors @ Greensboro Swarm (7 PM) * Jan. 13: (NBA G-League Showcase) Salt Lake City Stars vs. Fort Wayne Red Ants (1 PM) followed by Memphis Hustle vs. Maine Red Claws (4 PM) followed by Reno Bighorns vs. Delaware 87ers ( 8 PM) * Jan. 20: Lakeland Magic @ Long Island Nets (7 PM) * Jan. 27: Greensboro Swarm @ Canton Charge (7 PM) College Basketball College Basketball on MyTV Sports * Jan. 3: East Carolina @ South Florida (6 PM) * Jan. 6: Drake @ Indiana State (1 PM) * Jan. 9: Southern Illinois @ Bradley (7 PM) * Jan. 13: Albany @ Maine (11 AM) followed by Evansville @ Drake (2 PM). Night Game is Utah State @ Nevada (7 PM) * Jan. 16: Pittsburgh @ Syracuse (8 PM) * Jan. 20: Niagara @ Fairfield (12 PM) Followed by Jacksonville @ NJIT (3 PM) * Jan. 23: Duke @ Wake Forest (8 PM) * Jan. 27: Maine @ UMBC (12 PM) Followed by Miami @ Florida State (3 PM). Night game is UTSA @ UAB (7 PM) College Basketball on HTN Communications * Jan. 6: Louisville @ Clemson (12 PM), followed by Wake Forest @ Boston College (3 PM). Night Game is Yale @ Georgia Tech (6 PM) * Jan. 9: Syracuse @ Virginia (7 PM) * Jan. 13: Wake Forest @ Duke (11 AM) followed by Georgia Tech @ Pittsburgh (2 PM) * Jan. 16: Clemson @ North Carolina (7 PM) * Jan. 20: Pittsburgh @ Duke (3 PM) * Jan. 23: Clemson @ Virginia (7 PM) * Jan. 27: Syracuse @ Pittsburgh (3 PM) Night game is Wake Forest @ Louisville (7 PM) * Jan. 31: Pittsburgh @ Miami (7 PM) Hockey The IHL on MyTV Sports * Jan. 4: Chicago Wolves @ Quad City Mallards (7 PM) followed by Calgary Hitmen @ Portland Winterhawks (10:30 PM) * Jan. 7: Orlando Solar Bears @ Houston Oilers (7 PM) * Jan. 11: Indy Fuel @ Cleveland Monsters (7 PM) followed by Utah Grizzlies @ Vancouver Giants (10:30 PM) * Jan. 14: Cincinnati Cyclones @ Atlanta Gladiators (7 PM) * Jan. 18: IHL All Star Game (From Palace of Auburn Hills in Detroit, MI) (8 PM) * Jan. 21: Portland Winterhawks @ Milwaukee Admirals (7 PM) * Jan. 25: Milwaukee Admirals @ Houston Oilers (7 PM) followed by Portland Winterhawks @ Calgary Hitmen (10:30 PM) * Jan. 28: Edmonton Oil Kings @ Orlando Solar Bears (7 PM) The IHL on MyTV * Jan. 7: Quad City Mallards @ Chicago Wolves (2 PM) * Jan. 14: Grand Rapids Griffins @ Detroit Vipers (2 PM) * Jan. 21: Chicago Wolves @ Kansas City Blades (2 PM) * Jan. 28: Oklahoma City Barons @ Houston Oilers (2 PM)